


二度谋杀

by kolaoye



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: 他想方设法，绞尽脑汁。
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Kudos: 4





	二度谋杀

**Author's Note:**

> 被lft屏蔽了，14年旧文搬运，一个浅坑

枪油和铁块的味道堵在我嗓子眼里。它们比那块沉甸甸、冷冰冰、硬邦邦的金属更具压迫感，或许因为它们能从毛孔与舌苔、咽喉与鼻腔往里钻，冲进脑子，再往下刺进入动脉，顺着心脏泵血流遍全身。但金属，更准确地，枪械，更准确地，用九毫米子弹的手枪，在开枪之前，就只能杵在皮肤上，比拿着玩具水枪打劫的小屁孩儿更无力。除非它的主人改变使用方式，拿它当转头抡，那倒确实会更有用些。但如果你有一把枪，枪里又有子弹，你为什么要用这么传统的方法呢？一枪了结了他或者几枪了结了他会更好。

这是我的观点，不是泰勒的。

泰勒就喜欢拿枪当砖头抡，把人敲得血从脑门流到裤裆。等他玩够了，血足够把枪管和指关节都捂热，他才可惜又遗憾地往那个倒霉蛋的脑袋或者心脏送一颗铅灰色的漂亮子弹，再跟他说句“愿你迎来新生活”。

愿你迎来新生活，杰克。

愿你迎来新生活，泰勒。

******

我躺在病床上。

我躺在病床上的时候就思考。我没别的事可干，我的脑袋穿了一个大窟窿，可以让哪个瘦弱的小姑娘用她长而纤细的手臂摸摸我的脑壳，再小心翼翼地把手伸进来，摸摸我的舌头。她不会卡到手，因为那个洞穴足够宽敞，血倒是无法避免，还没晾干呢。

但我也不会这么干，因为这太吓人，而且这个窟窿被纱布包上了。我倒宁愿没有，那我就能吹吹风，让脑子冷却一点。我是杰克的破洞脑袋。我热得要发疯。我热得要融化。

仔细想想泰勒或许会。他足够无聊，又足够冷酷，他总是需要找点乐子。他得让自己暖起来。

我总是想起泰勒。我为他发明了一个新句子，在这之前我从没想到过，我应该钦佩自己的脑袋，但在认识他之前我甚至不用这种句式，所以还是得感谢他，这让我有点抑郁，好像没了他我就什么都不是。

我是杰克的泰勒。

这是个好句子。

它充分表明了从属关系，表明他像其他器官一样是我的一部分，我的灵魂，我的思想，我的血与肉，我的皮与骨。他是我。

泰勒死了。

这是个坏句子。

问题在于，我不知道它能有多坏。

几个月之前，我不知道具体是几个月，我的脑袋不管用，也没人告诉我。泰勒炸毁了十二栋大楼，我枪杀了泰勒和自己。美国条子毫无特色的九毫米子弹从我嘴巴里的枪口启程，探索我的口腔上表皮与静脉，灰质与颅骨。那些红蓝灰白互相夹杂晕染的漂亮景色一定让这位独自旅行的先生兴奋不已。

然后我活下来了。很奇怪，子弹穿过了脑袋，又不是像那些档案里的倒霉蛋一样撕碎了脸颊，我竟然还活着。躺在病床上，胸口插着几千根管子，脑袋插着几万根管子，面前永远站着一打人，张合他们那蘸着唾沫星子的小嘴巴。

玛拉被压进来，天使脸蛋被压进来，更多的人被压进来又被弄出去。

他们要问罪，要得到一个好听又可怕的恐怖组织的名字，要听到一个目的，然后他们就可以对别人说，继续去宜家买家具吧，不是无序犯案。继续去学校睡大觉吧，你们没有危险。继续去公司玩梭哈吧，你们非常幸福。

我告诉他们你不想听到的就是泰勒想的。

但其实我只是睁着眼睛不说话。如今我对扮演哑巴这一角色甚有心得，我看上去就像个哑巴。哑巴，聋子，瞎子，疯子。都是我。眼睛干得很快，有人来给我滴眼药水，我就开始流眼泪，含着盐分的液体从泪腺里逃出来，眼药水补充进去，动态平衡。我不闭眼睛，好像失眠症卷土重来。也或许我闭了眼睛，只是我不知道。泰勒不在，泰勒不知道，所以我不知道。

泰勒不在，我要答什么？我想。

操你们这群他妈的官僚猪，去问泰勒，去问你们那些管我叫长官的同僚。我想。

我不是泰勒，泰勒死了，只剩杰克，别问我。我想。

条子来了又走，玛拉来了又走，天使脸蛋来了又走。

我不去看他们，我把他们当成克洛伊被丢进垃圾桶的安全套，我只是思考。

我总觉得事情不太对。泰勒死了，我活着，不太对。我回忆泰勒的死亡，但这事不能想。

每一次，我想到泰勒是怎么死的，他那掺着金毛的脑袋瓜子被他的血糊住，他那漂漂亮亮的小腰拧着滑下去，他那双不太服气的眼睛看着我说操你妈的王八蛋，他卡通背心上的超人穿上红色紧身衣，我就被疼痛枪毙。一遍又一遍，带着巨大的悲恸和绝望，像世界上所有的海洋被举到天空而投下的阴影。海洋细致温柔地下降，下降，把我碾碎，碾成肉酱，风干成粉，再次重组。等我恢复了，再来一遍，又来一遍，从不停止。

现在我是杰克的死亡。

******

有一天，我正躺在床上，来了个条子。

他是只白鸡，胸毛一直长到脖子，他搬了个板凳过来坐下，咬着我的耳朵说，“一切准备就绪，长官。”

然后他走了。

然后我就开始想。

我想，泰勒死了，没有长官，他们干嘛还跟我说话？他们的眼睛长来当摆设吗？

我想，什么准备就绪？他们找到猎麋的好地方了吗？是洛克菲勒中心附近湿漉漉的溪谷森林，还是装着铁栅栏的美国国家动物园？

然后我想，泰勒死了，我活着，不太对劲。

然后我想，操他妈的泰勒，泰勒没死。我活着泰勒就不会死。

用碱液烧掉指纹的光头太空猴子。摩天大楼上火画的魔鬼面具。冰箱里的蛋蛋。玛拉的身体。我的消失。遵命长官。

泰勒活着它们就活着。

我活着泰勒就活着。

我想，泰勒活着。

我想，他在哪里？

我想到永远一片米白分不清白天夜晚的房间。我想到所有人的进进出出。我想到玛拉疼惜又麻木的表情，天使脸蛋满足的脸，警察手上的记事本和录音笔。

我真的没有睡吗？

为什么玛拉和天使脸蛋能一直进来？

为什么条子竟然学会了耐心？

自杀掉泰勒以来我第一次试着挪动手指，目的是鼻子里塞的输氧管，然后是那些红红蓝蓝的贴片。

机器开始尖叫，披军皮的家伙冲进来，我坐在床上喘气。

“把玛拉给我带来。”我说。泰勒贴着我的头皮说话，我用泰勒的声音说话。

披军皮的脸色变了，一个人过来扶住我，另一个冲出门外。

我可以变得像泰勒，像到连玛拉也分不清，像到连我和泰勒也分不清。

但我不能是泰勒。


End file.
